


Babies, Man

by cantnine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are dads, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantnine/pseuds/cantnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Cas and Dean settled down and had some kids through magic angel powers and rueful m-preg? Some cutie kiddies named after angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies, Man

Sophia had been a peaceful baby. She rarely cried, and when she did, was easily consoled with a toy or soothing pat. However, her little brother, Elijah, was much more demanding in his unnecessary crying. 

Sophia had been content and peaceful. Maybe it was the way Cas was with her, while Dean was out most of the time. Or at least, that’s what Dean summed it up to. Although Castiel would disagree fervently.   
Considering, he could speak the tongue of infants. However, he seemed utterly at a loss with their son. He claimed the boy, named after the angel of Innocence, did not speak baby. Although from what Dean could tell, he was. 

Anyway, Dean and Castiel were a happy couple. They weren’t perfect, but they were at the same time. And that was what was so beautiful about their relationship. 

The unconditional love between two men, or rather, one man and his angel counterpart. But they had decided to have children, of course this would seem a far lengthier process than what is capable by an angel. 

But Castiel could rebuild Dean from nothing but decaying bone and scraps of cloth. Was it so insane to imagine him creating a child? Of course it would still need to be growing inside another human for its nine months, and then he could extract it. Of course Castiel didn’t eat, sleep, or really do anything that represented a healthy lifestyle. While Dean, on the other hand, was the perfect body to carry a baby. 

And he did, with much finicking and bitterness. Twice, because he realized just how much he didn’t mind the babying Cas put him through as well. Sloppy back massages and warm ice cream cones and most of all the tentative sex and afterward cuddling where Cas would touch his swollen stomach, watch as the flesh bobbed and put his cold fingers against him, and tell Dean all about their child. 

And yes, Cas could fashion a child out of some DNA, no problem. Sophia and Elijah were their own, and only their own.

Dean and Cas laid in bed after a long day in the park. Sophia, just turning four, was full of energy and the park was their best bet at getting rid of some it. Cas carried Elijah in a papoose. Dean had laughed at the mechanism, thought it useless and silly. Until Castiel made him carry their chubby 7 month-old for the remainder of that day. He could understand then why someone had made a baby-pack. 

The two curled up next to each other, Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around Castiel’s stomach. His breath puffed against his husband’s neck, the scent of his shampoo reaching Dean’s nostrils and filling him with a safe warmth. 

He could feel himself dozing off just as a shrill crying came from Elijah’s crib. Castiel and Dean sighed in unison and both shifted slightly, silently arguing who’s turn it was. 

“Daddyyy” Came Sophia’s panicked cry. It was rare that she would call in the middle of the night, even when her brother cried, she seemed not to care. 

“Ugh… lets go..” Dean groaned, rolling from bed, practically dragging his partner with him to their children’s room. 

They moved with sluggish, heavy steps. Castiel wore a pair of pajama pants, a t-shirt and slippers, while Dean had nothing but his boxer-briefs. 

They flicked on the lights to catch Elijah attempting to stand in his crib, leaning against the bars and gurgling out small wails. across the room, Sophia sat up in bed, her hair defying gravity in a web of knots sticking up on her head. Dean never understood how she could do that in less than an hour of sleep. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Dean asked, leaning down next to his daughter, stroking her tangled bangs. 

“Monsters, daddy…” She whimpered. Dean stood up stiffly, his back rigid and fists clenched. 

“Where?!” He snapped, wheeling around and examining each corner and shadow with malice in his green eyes. 

“Dean…” Cas said quietly. And it dawned on him that children often had nightmares about monsters. Monsters that weren’t real. But in fact, not nearly as bad as the real ones were.

“Papa..” Sophia called to Cas then, where he reached out and scooped her up. 

“Hi, baby.” He cooed, leaving Dean to check on Elijah instead. 

The finicky infant wiggled in his crib, fat tears rolling down his red cheeks. 

“Alright buddy, what’s wrong, huh?” Dean asked, picking him up and reaching for the bottle sat beside the bed. He offered it to the child, who only spat at it and cried more furiously. 

“Okay, okay...no bottle.” He whispered, placing it back. “How’s the diaper?” He asked, lifting and sniffing his son. 

“Dean is that really necessary?” Cas groaned, as he was gently consoling their daughter about monsters not being real. Even though he knew the truth, she didn’t have to. 

“But Papa, Daddy says monsters are real.” Sophia whispered, rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

Dean froze, pretending he didn’t hear her, pretending he didn't feel his partner’s angry glare against his shoulder blades. 

“Dean, is that true?” 

There was nothing but Elijah’s crying, which, miraculously, stopped. Dean stared at him, and the child stared back, his bulbous teal eyes blinking back, drool dribbling down his chin, he giggled.

The bastard giggled because what? He knew Dean was in trouble. 

“Can’t wait till you’re a teenager.” Dean mumbled. 

“Hm?” Cas snapped. God, he was such a housewife sometimes. Dean thought.

“Says the man who carried these children inside of him for nine months each.” Cas bit back.

“Oh Cas, would you quit going inside my head?!” Dean snapped, spinning around. They each held a member of their offspring at their hips.

“Why not? You have something to hide?” 

“Cas..” 

They both sighed. Dean put Elijah back into his crib, where the small boy actually curled up and slept. 

They both sat next to their daughter then.

“Now Sophia, sweetie… your daddy was just kidding when he said monsters were real. Weren’t you, Daddy?” Cas gritted his teeth as he nudged Dean in the ribs. 

“Yes, I was.” Dean half-growled.

“Okay..” Sophia said with a small voice. They shouldn’t have argued in front of her. 

“Oh, baby…” Dean suddenly lurched out his hand, brushing it over her head, and Cas reciprocated by kissing her head. 

“Even if monsters were real, just you know that me and Papa here would stop at nothing to protect you.” Dean Said, looking straight into her innocent teal eyes, the perfect mix of both Dean’s green and Castiel’s blue eyes. 

She smiled then. 

“You and Papa couldn’t even fight that bee that came inside yesterday.” 

They were silent, exchanged a glance between each other. and suddenly their argument was forgotten. 

Cas had wanted to save the bee, but Dean was allergic, and he feared their kids might be too, and demanded it to be put to death. however Castiel wouldn’t allow it and they childishly played a sort of ping pong with the insect before it buzzed, disoriented, back out the window it came in.

Sophia laughed too, even though she didn’t really understand. 

But if only she knew the monsters they fought. But would it make her feel safe? Or maybe even more frightened? 

However, she seemed to comply with their words of encouragement and kisses, and the couple went back to their bedroom where they exchanged kisses and their own words of encouragement. They could only hope their kids wouldn't cry out for them as they cried out for each other.


End file.
